


Guess how much I love you

by Thundercracker1999



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, Robot Sex, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Summary: 在照料完长机的儿子之后，Thundercracker和他的爱人Skywarp迎来了久违的二人世界是闹惊拆卸
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	Guess how much I love you

系统上线后，映入光学镜中的是熟悉的景象:小家伙正安稳地躺在他的怀里充电，那是他们长机的儿子。长机最近忙于政务，而他的伴侣又在另外一颗星球上带着一只小队进行科学院的考察工作，于是便拜托他们俩帮忙照看孩子。他实在想不明白，长机竟然让他们两个照看一个幼生体，这简直就是天大的笑话!一个Skywarp还不够他受的吗?还要再来一个?普神在上，他觉得长机很有可能嫌他活得太久了需要赶紧去火种源报道。但不管怎么样，感谢普神，他们终于熬过了三十个大循环，今天，他们的长机就要把孩子接回家了。想到这里，Thundercracker如释重负地叹了口气，缓缓起身，尽量不惊醒依然在充电的孩子。离开充电床之前，Thundercracker又回头看了一眼:床的另一侧，他的伴侣以一种不甚优雅的姿势仰躺着，舒服地哼哼着。“呵，今天的姿势可真有创意”Thundercracker在芯中想着，调出内置时钟查看当前时间:距离出发还有三个循环。于是，他不紧不慢地向外走去。然而，一阵微小的声音传入了他的音频接收器，他转身向床的方向望去，发现刚刚还在安静充电的小家伙不安地扭动着机体，在床上摸索着什么，似乎在寻找之前熟悉的温度。Thundercracker无奈地笑了笑，走到床边，轻轻地把小家伙推向自己伴侣的一侧，床上的seeker非常自然地侧过身抱住了小小的侦察机，就像此前习惯性地抱住Thundercracker一样。有那么几秒钟的时间，Thundercracker也有些想要一个小火种，但是他很快就把这个不切实际的想法打包送进了回收站，然后走出了休息室。  
今天，他和Skywarp接管的第一批军校生就要离开学校，各奔东西了，作为毕业仪式的致辞者和飞行部队教官的代表，尽管他平时不怎么注重涂漆，但是今天还是需要注意一下。他对着等身镜，打开一罐新的蜡，慢慢地给自己深蓝色的机翼打蜡，一阵杂乱不清的数据流掠过处理器，他望着镜中的自己愣了一会儿，好像想起了什么，却又怎么也记不清了。他选择忽略刚刚那阵莫名的数据流，转而将今天的致辞稿从内存分区调出，开始一遍遍地审阅。没过多久，他感到身后一道紫色的亮光闪过，继而不出所料地传来一阵重量感。熟悉的声音在音频接收器旁响起，伴随着一种系统尚未完全上线的含糊不清的感觉。  
“唔……cracker，早上好啊……你今天醒得可真早……”  
“离我远点，一会儿把漆蹭掉了!”  
“……你一大清早地怎么回事?被那辆臭美的破车传染了?”  
“我今天上台，要注意一下”  
“哦……对哦……好吧，我帮你吧”黑紫色的seeker拿起桌上剩下的半罐蜡。  
“毕竟你自己涂后面的时候不方便不是?”  
Skywarp的系统终于完全上线了，他轻轻地把蜡均匀地涂抹在Thundercracker的机翼背面，然后又慢慢地抹开涂匀。就在Thundercracker在芯中默默感叹着Skywarp的上蜡技术意外地不错时，他的左翼尖端突然受到刺激，一阵快感的电流顿时漫过全身电路，他忍不住双腿发软，瘫倒在他不怀好意的伴侣的怀里。机翼边缘的刺激依然在继续，Thundercracker不满地用力捏了一下伴侣的腰，Skywarp惊叫一声差点把蜡扔出去。  
“现在还不是时候，晚上回来之后再做”  
“哦……好吧……”Skywarp的语气中透露出些许失落，他扶起倒在自己怀里的深蓝色seeker，又从后面搂住了对方。  
“我说啊，cracker，我已经整整40个大循环没好好碰过你了!我真的忍不住了，我……我想要你……”他紧贴在他的音频接收器旁低声道，声音中浸满了渴望。  
“活动结束之后再说，好吗?”他尽力克制住自己的欲望。  
“好吧……”他终于松开了他，开始老老实实上蜡。

毕业典礼进行得非常顺利，Skywarp难得没有充电而是认真地听完了致辞和飞行部队的总结汇报，尽管具体内容完全没有印象。  
所有的仪式和汇报都结束之后，天色已临近傍晚，在此之前，小火种也被顺利地接了回去，终于，只剩下他们俩了。  
刚进家门，Skywarp就迫不及待地把Thundercracker摁在墙上吻了起来。“等等……唔……”Thundercracker稍显不满地挣扎着，和他心急的火伴在客厅推搡着，然而他每次的反抗到最后都莫名地变成了半推半就的欲拒还迎和发声器中传出的支离破碎的呻吟。在Skywarp看来，深蓝色seeker每次的抵抗都变成了正餐开始之前绝好的开胃菜，只能激起他更大的食欲。

他们断断续续地呻吟着，呼唤对方的名字，浅紫色的能量液顺着他们的唇边缓缓流下，从颈间的金属一直到紧紧挤压在一起的橘黄色的座舱，原本干净透亮的玻璃板上逐渐沾满了粘稠的液体。Skywarp紫色的指尖划过Thundercracker深蓝色的机翼，游刃有余地施加恰到好处的压力，揉捏着对方敏感脆弱的传感点，满意地感受着身下seeker阵阵不住的颤抖。

很快，Thundercracker就迎来了第一次过载，他倒在尚未尽兴的伴侣怀里，被半扶半抱着带到了卧室。躺在宽大的充电床上，他赶紧把散热扇的频率调到最大，好给自己早已过热的机体散散热。没过多久，身上又传来了熟悉的重量感。Thundercracker打开光学镜，正对上那双猩红色的光学镜，Thundercracker原本洁白的面甲因为温度升高而逐渐变红，他扭过头，不再注视自己热情的伴侣。

“噢，我的芯都要碎了，你现在已经烦我烦到都不愿意正眼瞧我了吗?”黑紫色的seeker强忍住笑意，故作伤感道。

“我没有”

“哦，那你就是害羞了?”Skywarp这次再也忍不住了，终于大笑了起来

“普神啊，咱们拆来拆去地都几百万年了!各种姿势各种玩法都玩遍了!你竟然还像个傻乎乎的处机似的害羞!”

“我……我只是太久没做过了所以有点紧张罢了”散热扇全力工作时发出的巨大的嗡嗡声几乎盖过了他的辩解。

Skywarp在Thundercracker准备抬手给他一巴掌之前终于止住了笑意，开始熟练又随意的拆卸深蓝色seeker的胸甲和腰甲，裸露出的精密线路接受到外界冷空气的突然刺激后迅速向全身传去一阵快感的电流，引得深蓝色seeker的机体一阵痉挛。Skywarp又笑嘻嘻地低下头，舌尖温柔又缓慢地舔着他敏感的线路，于是Thundercracker又一次颤抖起来。

“呃……啊……啊啊，嗯……不、不……warp……”

Thundercracker呻吟着呼唤爱人的名字，他低沉喑哑的声音激起了对方更深的情欲。

Skywarp轻轻地敲了敲身下seeker滚烫的对接面板，“打开它”

“你……你明明知道怎么打开它的……”

“我是知道，但是……”Skywarp又抚上了他的机翼，轻捏了一下深蓝色的机翼尖端，“我想看你为我打开它”

“不，我……”

“来吧，别害羞了，我知道你也早就忍不住了，快点，打开它”

“不……”

“求求你?”

咔哒一声，对接面板开启，早已充能完毕的输出管弹了出来，深色的能量液则顺着接口流淌出来

每次都是这样，他总是难以拒绝Skywarp的哀求，无论是在读军校时，或是战争期间，还是现在

Skywarp满意地看着完全暴露在自己面前的输出管和接口，试探性地向接口里伸出了一根手指，轻触着早已湿润的内壁，突如其来的入侵让Thundercracker忍不住向后仰去，迎来了一次小小的过载，接口里涌出了更多滚烫的液体。Skywarp坏笑着又伸进了两根手指，尽量扩充着接口的内部，为即将到来的对接事先做好润滑的工作

在确认对方的接口已经准备好了之后，Skywarp抽出自己的手指，舔净上面粘稠的深色液体，焦躁地打开了自己的对接面板，情况比Thundercracker的糟糕多了，他的输出管因为充能过度甚至开始隐隐作痛

对面的Thundercracker也急不可耐地用腿勾住Skywarp的腰，邀请伴侣的进入

Skywarp用力地将输出管推入，缓慢的几次进出后，转为急促的进攻

Thundercracker大声地呻吟着，一只手抓紧对面黑色的机翼，另一只手则抓住充电床的边缘

伴随着阵阵金属的撞击声，快感席卷全身上下的各处线路，将他们一同推向过载的边缘

临近过载的时候，Skywarp向Thundercracker伸出了手

紫色和黑色的手紧紧地交缠在一起

他们再一次坠入虚空之中

系统再次上线后，光学镜开启，深蓝色的seeker躺在他的身旁，已经陷入了深度充电状态。他安心地笑了，又在火伴的怀里懒懒地躺了一会儿之后才抱起熟睡中的seeker向清洗室走去

来到清洗池的边缘，他单膝跪下，缓缓放下怀里的seeker，浅蓝色的清洗液温柔地漫过深蓝色的机体

Skywarp在原地愣了一会儿，也踏入了池中，满池的浅蓝色液体向外溢出了一些

他小心翼翼地清理着那些细密的线路，不经意间触碰到了他曾经梦寐以求的部位——火种舱。他轻抚着那小小的舱室，感受着来自火种深处平静的跳动，感受着那条已经稳定存在长达百万年之久的链接

他想起他们青涩的军校时光，想起他们温柔的初夜，想起链接缔结时火种如获新生般雀跃的欣喜

也想起无数的战役与死亡，无数的相聚与别离，无数次炮火擦过机翼的灼热，无数次重回天空的解脱

在他人生的大部分时间里，身边总是伴随着一道深蓝色的身影，他不知道，也不敢知道如果这道身影突然消失或是从未存在过，他的人生又会如何度过

也许，他早就死在那场几乎无人生还的战役中了

在距离普神最近的时刻，支撑着他活着飞回来的并不是狂派事业的伟大理想，只是Thundercracker的一句“我等你回来”

忧郁的他时常感叹“能够遇见你，我该有多么的幸运”

“但是，我又何尝不是幸运的人呢?”

他相信普神是眷顾自己的，所以他赋予自己独一无二的异能，让自己遇见终生的伴侣，又护佑他，引导他，使他免于不幸与死亡

“感谢普神”他在芯中默念Sunstorm曾经在狂派中宣扬的祈祷词

他是他最好的朋友，是他出生入死的兄弟，也是他一生的陪伴

“我爱你，甚过爱我的火种，甚过爱那曾经深深地烙印在我双翼上的标志”

怀中的机体突然动了一下

“哟，你终于醒了，TC大美人?我还以为你要充电到下午呢”

“嗯……”Thundercracker只是若有所思地低着头

“咋了?”顺着对方光学镜的光芒望去，他才发现自己的手从刚才开始就一直覆盖在Thundercracker的火种舱上

“哦，不好意思……”他尴尬地笑笑，赶紧把手移开

“你……想要融合吗……”

突然的邀请让Skywarp动摇了一下，他们已经很久很久没有过火种的融合了

“嗯……想要……”

“那来吧”

Thundercracker转过身，直视Skywarp红色的光学镜，缓缓打开自己的火种舱，亮蓝色的光芒令Skywarp一阵晕眩

一向冷淡的伴侣突然变得主动了起来，这让他有些不知所措，不过他并没想太多，也打开了舱门

他们的火种慢慢地飞出舱室，相互碰触，最终和谐地交融在一起，他们不约而同地发出一声呻吟就像此前千百次的融合一样

沿着那条稳定的链接，他们分享着彼此的一切，感受着自链接的彼端传来的火种深处的喜悦与幸福

此时此刻，再无它物

融合结束，浅蓝色的链接渐渐消失，相融的火种也分离开，回到各自的舱室中

深蓝色的seeker伏在Skywarp的怀里，每次链接断开，一阵莫名的空虚感总会掠过他的处理器，令他感到些许的不安，他的火伴则习惯用一个很长很长的吻来驱散这小小的阴霾

那是一个长久而有力的吻，结束后，他们的舌头甚至有些疼痛

突然，Skywarp笑了起来

“看来你昨天晚上玩得很开心?”Thundercracker略显不满地看着眼前笑得一脸灿烂的seeker

“当然!”

“哦，是么?那接下来是不是应该轮到我了?”他不动声色地用力扯掉Skywarp的一块腰部装甲

Skywarp惊叫一声，但是很快又笑个不停

“我很期待你一会儿怎么拆我!TC，玩儿点有新意的吧!”

Thundercracker再次抚上对面黑色的机翼，熟练地搓揉着机翼的边缘

“你会后悔你刚刚说的话的”

“我可不信”他满不在乎地向后仰去，素来保守的Thundercracker肯定玩不出什么新花样儿

“敢试试吗?”

“试就试!”

“很好，我保证不会让你失望的”

Thundercracker露出了一个少见的微笑

“报告!”

“进!”

“教官，这是我们翼队上个周期的例行报告，请您查……咦?”

新一届的小飞机疑惑地看着面前空荡荡的办公区域

“教官，请问您知道Skywarp教官在哪里吗?”

“他今天不舒服，请假在家休息，那份文件给我就行”

“是，教官”

“还有别的事吗?”

“没有了，教官”

“回去吧”

“是，教官”

新来的小飞机带着满芯的困惑，紧张又小心地退了出去，毕竟Thundercracker的严厉和可怕在学院里面无人不知晓，没有任何一个学员有胆量去招惹他，甚至连在他面前做例行汇报都是一件没人愿意干的差事

他突然开始庆幸自己待在Skywarp那里，尽管他们的教官也有发脾气的时候，但是终究比隔壁的Thundercracker好脾气一些

可惜，小飞机走得太过匆忙，错过了Thundercracker露出的少见的微笑

END


End file.
